


Art: Ascent of the Eiger

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Alternate Universe, Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mountaineering, Mountains, Not for remix, Traditional Media, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: 8 pieces of traditional art for Rotrude's entry into this years ACBB.Mountaineering is a nascent sport, with climbers all over trying to reach heights no man has ever tackled before. With most European peaks as yet unclimbed, there's a long way to go before all summits are claimed. A dedicated climber himself, Arthur decides to get to the top of the Eiger, a 3,967 meter giant in the Bernese Oberland of Switzerland, and opts for the hardest route to do so. Gathering a team of expert Alpinists around him and hiring mountain guide Merlin Emrys, he sets off to complete the challenge. The road to the summit is long and hard.





	Art: Ascent of the Eiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ascent of the Eiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914452) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



> It was was such a pleasure to have the opportunity to read and illustrate Rotrude's wonderful story. It was a challenge to explore the mountains and trying to capture 'period' Arthur and Merlin but a lot of fun.
> 
> So many vivid images sprang to mind when reading the story it was hard to choose which scenes to illustrate and I would have loved to do more but alas time and life was against me. I hope the art I have produced does justice to Rotrude's hard work.
> 
> Many thanks to the moderators for their enthusiasm in keeping this fantastic fest going. A huge shout out to everyone who has supported me especially my awesome art betas; DYLogger and Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi) whose advice and comments have been invaluable.
> 
> Getting this done has been hard and stressful but as with all things we care about, it was totally worth it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

[](http://imgur.com/FZD5Jzv) [](http://imgur.com/CpMV3qQ) [](http://imgur.com/OLIccdR) [](http://imgur.com/1sWjEIm)

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/3Pd1bHz)

 

[](http://imgur.com/3uLZF3k)

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/QXYlqSJ)

[ ](http://imgur.com/FZihTpN)

[ ](http://imgur.com/aTJqCi1)

[ ](http://imgur.com/WRkvuHp)

[ ](http://imgur.com/K9tvey5)

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/Go7joLn)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek, I hope you liked what you saw. I'm still finding my way with pastels / pastel pencils and I don't think I use them in the 'proper' way but it was fun and I'm learning all the time.


End file.
